


A Realm of Magic

by sqweezybreezy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqweezybreezy/pseuds/sqweezybreezy
Summary: Marinette meets Adrien Agreste, son of her fashion hero, at a café one day and doesn't expect to see him ever again.Soon after, she finds herself wandering into a colourful portal. Inside lies another world where magic exists and people can learn to harness their powers.Now, imagine her surprise when she runs into Adrien, Mage of Misfortune?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 24





	A Realm of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off my sims' relationship with Morgyn Ember from the Sims 4: Realm of Magic. 
> 
> they just reminds me so much of Adrien!!! 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!!!~

On slow days, Marinette often found herself meandering the streets of Paris aimlessly in search of inspiration. She aspired to design the Next Best fashion piece, and with the help of Parisian beauty and style, she was likely to find her muse eventually. 

Her parents’ bakery was having a slower morning, so she was excused from her duties as cashier and allowed to leave. 

So, Marinette wandered down the less-travelled roads of her city, peering into shop windows and admiring haute-couture mannequins when she found them. 

After many hours, her stomach began to rumble and she decided it was time to settle in for a meal. 

Upon coming across a quaint café called Café de Flore, Marinette stepped inside to order herself a latte and a B.L.T. sandwich. The restaurant was adorable. Vintage-meets-modern, in a sense. Marinette found herself inspired once again, and as soon as she was shown to a table and her order was in, she pulled out her sketchbook to immortalize the scene. 

As she drew, customers came and went, her food was served and eaten, and her latte was drained. Eventually, she found herself staring at a completed pencil sketch. Not wanting to leave out of fear she would forget a key component of the atmosphere, she stuck around a few minutes longer, pencil in hand and sketchbook in lap. She twirled the pencil around her fingers absent-mindedly. 

The bells above the café door jingled as a new customer entered. He wore his blond hair in a messy-yet-styled manner and, as far as Marinette could tell, it really suited him. She made brief eye contact with him as he made his way to the counter and she blushed when he winked at her in passing. 

Fumbling with her pencil, Marinette quietly gasped when it flew across the restaurant in her flustered state. It rolled to a stop a few feet from the blond-haired man, and she saw him flinch in response to its sudden landing. He looked down at the pencil, smirked, and then peered over his shoulder at her, smirk still in place. 

He bent down to pick the pencil up and Marinette felt her face flush even darker as she found her stare go directly to his ass. He wore a long, maroon trench coat that covered his behind, but from what she could make of it - damn. 

He took her pencil and positioned it behind his ear, remaining in line waiting for his drink order to be taken. He wasn’t fully facing her, but she could tell he was still wearing a smug grin. 

Marinette huffed, crossing her arms. She hadn’t meant to throw her pencil halfway across the room, and she certainly hadn’t meant to almost hit him with it! She couldn’t even take her mind off of the eventual teasing she was going to receive when he returned the pencil, because he _had_ her pencil, so she couldn’t draw to escape reality. 

Instead, she stared at the back of his head with a dopey smile and waited for the baristas to provide his caffeine so she could get back to sketching. 

Eventually, the blond mop of hair moved ahead to grab his drink, and she almost slipped off her seat when she realized how quickly he was coming towards her table. 

When he approached, he confidently pulled the chair out ahead of her and sat down. 

He took a deep sip of his cappuccino and sighed, steam wafting from his lips. She watched the white cloud dissipate in awe. 

“I believe this is yours.” 

She blinked, “Huh?” 

He smirked, “I believe this,” He held the pencil out with two fingers, “Is yours.”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks! I didn’t mean to drop it. I’m, uh, pretty clumsy.” 

His smirk didn’t lessen, “Nice to meet you, Pretty Clumsy. I’ve gotta say, I’d rather just shorten your name to ‘Pretty’ if that’s okay with you."

Her jaw dropped, flabbergasted. “N-no! I mean. I’m Marinette, not clumsy. Though I am clumsy, but my name is Marinette. My friends call me Mari! B-but we’re not friends so,” She wilted in her seat, embarrassed, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

When she met his gaze she blushed at the entertained expression he wore. 

He gestured at his right hand for her to take back the pencil, so she quickly reached out to pluck it from his fingers. His smile turned from smug to polite. 

“What are you up to, Marinette?” 

He released his hold on the pencil and she returned her own hands to her lap, suddenly unsure of what to do with them. She’d known this guy for all of five minutes and all of a sudden she couldn’t function like a normal human being? _Jeez_!

She shrugged, arms lying limp in her lap as she gestured with her chin towards her sketchbook on the table. 

“Doing some designing, the yoozh.” She said. 

He looked interested, taking a short sip from his coffee and then asking, “Designing?” 

She nodded, “Yep, I like to design.” 

“Design what? Houses? Websites?” 

She shook her head, “Clothes, mostly. Sometimes I sketch models wearing my patterns, but yeah. Mostly fashion.” 

He looked surprised, “Wow!” He exclaimed, “That’s really cool, Marinette. I’ve met quite a few designers in my day, but none of them have your…” He trailed off.

“My… what?” She asked, curious.

“Your aura.” He replied, suddenly a little shy. 

She blushed. There was something wrong with her aura? The hot boy in front of her could tell that her aura was weird?! How embarrassing. 

He seemed to read her expression and shook his head, “It’s a good thing, I swear.” 

She arched an eyebrow, silently asking how having a weird aura was a good thing.

“Well, most designers appear to be rather… cold. Heartless. Lifeless, even. At least, all the ones I’m familiar with.” He looked crestfallen for a moment, but then his eyes met hers again, “But not you!” 

Marinette felt her face flush again at his words. Man, he had a talent at making her blush, didn’t he? 

“Th-thank you.” She spoke quietly, hiding behind her bangs. 

He smiled genuinely, his green eyes crinkling at the corners. “You’re welcome.” 

Suddenly, his a common ringtone began to play nearby. Marinette startled, but Adrien simply plucked his phone from his pocket and sent her an apologetic look as he answered it. 

His phone conversation ended quickly, and Adrien downed the last few drops of his cappuccino as he stood up. 

“I have to get going, Marinette. It was really nice to meet you, though.” He said, smiling politely again. 

She returned the smile, “Nice to meet you too, uh-” 

She never got his name? How mortifying! 

“Adrien,” He reached out his hand to shake hers once again, “Adrien Agreste.” 

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she took in the new information, “A-agreste? As in Gabriel Agreste? As in my personal icon and fashion mogul of _Gabriel_ , Gabriel Agreste?!” 

He nodded, smirk returning to his face as he buttoned his maroon coat and began walking away. 

“I hope to see you again soon, Marinette.” 

And like magic, he was gone. 

Really, though, she watched him walk through the café doors and into a nearby black limousine. 

She found her hand in the air before she could think twice, and when she looked over at the subconscious appendage, she was appalled to witness herself _waving_ at the car as it drove away! Like some lovesick buffoon! 

Marinette knew better than this. She hadn’t had a crush since her last big relationship ended five months ago, and she knew, what with her fashion dreams and personal vengeance for all things love, that she didn’t have time for a new one. 

And on the son of her hero Gabriel Agreste? 

She had so much information to unpack from her short conversation with the blond man. Her aura, compared to his father’s? Him wanting to see her again soon? 

Oh god, she’d been sitting there for too long. Eventually, she stood and packed her sketchbook into her tote bag. She pulled out her wallet and made her way to the counter. 

The cashier looked confused at her appearance and rose a polite eyebrow in question. 

“May I help you?” She asked. 

Marinette nodded, “Just need to pay for my things.” 

The barista shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips as she told Marinette, “Oh, no need…”

“… Your date already paid for you.”


End file.
